WELCOME TO MAH WOMB!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Okay people, why did Dark Konoha REALLY kill Mekakushi Dan? Well, it has something to do with a CERTAIN statement about somebody's womb (coughdarkKonohacough), which can't help but make people either worry for the boy, laugh like a lunatic, or just wonder. It was a mixture of that for me. Heavily inspired by a KagPro comic by GodlyAppleJuice from deviant art!


**Wanna know the REAL reason why Outer Science happened and why Dark Konoha REALLY killed Mekakushi Dan? Here's yo answer!**

"Ahahahahahaha!" Their former friend, Konoha, now Dark Konoha cackles madly at the fate of Mekakushi Dan gang. They all gape at him, terrified. They were trapped with a craze mad man in...in…

"Waaaaait, before you kill us, where are we again?" Momo asks in a small voice, shaking slightly when saying that, looking around at the hanging yellow banners and pitch blackness of their surroundings. Her friends cast her terrified and glaring looks.

Dark Konoha smirks, chuckling at this. "I'm glad that you asked," he whispers, the black snakes wrapped around his neck and arms hissing violently. "Welcome…" Dark Konoha says, grinning madly, waving his pale hand around their surroundings.

"TO MY WOMB."

This (very awkward) sentence hangs in the air.

The gang all stare at Dark Konoha, this time with shock and uncomfortable expressions rather than fear.

"LOL...wut?" Ene says shattering the incredibly awkward moment.

Dark Konoha stares back, blinking, sensing that their horror vanished suddenly. "What? No reaction?" he hisses, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously at them.

At first the eight did not react. Then, Kano started chortling, clearly trying to hide it but epically failing at this. Kido punches him with wide scared eyes, but a small smile is on her face. Ene looks red in the face, as if she were holding her breath...or laughter. Shinataro was covering his mouth with wide eyes, his shoulders shaking.

Seto was shushing Mary gently, was was giggling softly in the back of the group. Hibiya had a weird kind of constipated on his face, as if he was holding something back. Dark Konoha squints at the group and snaps to them, "What's so funny?"

Shinatro then speaks up his voice quivering with amusement, "Last time I knew and check...only women have wombs. Unless Dark Konoha is...A WOMAN."

"HAHAHAHAHA~!" Kano bursts out into a fit of laughter, his friends who couldn't help but join in.

"Silence!" Dark Konoha barks, red in the face with embarrasment from realization.

Yet Kano carries on saying, "That has to be the GREATEST plot twist of all history...Dark Konoha is a woman!" The group hoots into more episodes of laughter.

Meanwhile, Dark Konoha stands stiffly in front of the group, humiliated and having his pride badly trampled. He then takes out a gun and he says flatly, "Enough fun bitches."

The whole group stops laughing, their grins wiped off their faces in an instant. Dark Konoha sneers at them saying, "That's more like it."

All stand for another awkward moment.

"YOUR WOMB!" Kano shouts, the whole group exploding into laughter once again.

Dark Konoha's eye twitches in irritation. "You know what, I'll just kill you all know. Including you Mary. NO ONE WILL BE SAAAAAVEED!"

"Oh crap!" Ene cries out, stamping her foot.

**~2 minutes of gore, murder, blood, and rated PG 13 scenes laaateeeer~**

"Thank god that was over with," Dark Konoha breathes, shaking his head, smearing Kido's blood across his forehead.

"Nice job, you bitch." Azami comments on the side, still tied up.

This drives the poor boy berserk. "I AM NOT A GIRL! And I DO NOT have a womb!" Dark Konoha hollers, firing off his gun like crazy.

**Uh yeah...I was bored. This was heavily inspired off an artist on deviant art, GodlyAppleJuice. Their KagPro artwork is awesome! Check it out! :D**

**I mean, c'mon people, dat statement "Welcome to my womb?" That just has to make you WONDER. I mean, I'm not the only one who thought of it that way...right...right?! *looks desperately out to readers* Ah well, I must've been high on sugar when writing this. -_- Don't take it seriously, kay? ^_^**


End file.
